


Surprise

by Saricess



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Bashing, F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing, one sided daminette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess
Summary: Everyone knows Damian Wayne, that he’s the biological son of Bruce Wayne as well as his youngest son, that despite his age he is very mature and intelligent. That he only has a few friends because it takes time for him to trust people.Everyone, even Marinette Dupain-Cheng knows this, as she is one of the few people he trusts and gets along with, and aside from his sisters (and his older brothers fiance), is the only girl he trusts - well that's what she thought anyway.Which is why she was surprised when she saw him with another girl their age, looking comfortable by her side.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Raven/Damian Wayne
Comments: 17
Kudos: 285





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> self indulgence damirae with a dash of onsided daminette

Everyone knows Damian Wayne, that he’s the biological son of Bruce Wayne as well as his youngest son, that despite his age he is very mature and intelligent. That he only has a few friends because it takes time for him to trust people.

Everyone, even Marinette Dupain-Cheng knows this, as she is one of the few people he trusts and gets along with, and aside from his sisters (and his older brothers fiance), is the only girl he trusts - well that's what she thought anyway.

Which is why she was surprised when she saw him with another girl their age, looking comfortable by her side.

It was a Charity Event held by Bruce Wayne in his manor and many important people had been invited. Marinette and her class had been lucky to be invited due to them getting a tour of his company (thanks to Marinette) and wanted to have them come to the special event. Well to be fair Bruce only wanted to invite a few as some of them didn’t deserve it, but knew that Marinette would feel bad and be on the end of the stick if the rest weren’t invited - so he caved.

Marienette was grateful for his generosity and thanked him, to which he replied he wanted to invite more of Damian's friends since he has so little. She blushed and felt her heart hammering at his words, truth be told she liked that she was one of the few people The Damian Wayne trusted as many have tried and failed.

They game all glamoured up, the girls dressed beautifully except Alya and Lila - who looked like young hookers caked with too much make up. Thank god all the boys dressed up nicely.

Marinette was wearing a dress she made herself and paid part to her Chinese descent; the top half was a traditional red qipao that faded into a black ruffle, her red shoes complimented her dress and she had her hair up in a bun with strands framing her face. She was very proud of her work and got many compliments for it - including Damian.

“That suits you very well Marinette” he told with when he managed to make his way over to her “I admire the way you pay tribute to your Chinese descent” 

“O-oh! T-Thank you Damian!” she blushed and smiled at him, her heart beating fast. He nodded and was about to say something else when he got called away, they exchanged a ‘see you later’ before he went.

That was fifteen minutes ago and during that time Marinette had met a few high end fashion designers who wanted to know more about her work, she stuttered on her words but they were very patient with her and in the end offered her internship. She was surprised and excited but informed them that she would have to speak to her parents first, they were very understanding and also offered to speak to her parents themselves. After exchanging contact information they left, Marinette was giddy and went to tell her friends which consisted of: Adrien, Luka, Kagami, Chloe, Rose, Juleka, Ivan and Nino - who had broken up with Alya a month ago. They were overjoyed for her and said that they should go out tonight and celebrate! Marinette agreed and then we ushered to tell Damian from Kagami with a wink; making the bluenette blush.

She spotted Damian and was about to go over and tell him what happened when she managed to see who he was with.

It was a young girl who looked the same age as him with short dark purple hair that framed her face perfectly. She wore a long sleeved short black dress with moon and stars scattered around the shirt and flat black shoes with a small heel. She also wore a gold necklace with a gold pendant and a small red circle in the centre.

All in all, this girl was beautiful.

She watched as Damian stood next to this girl, who was smiling and chatting away; then she said something which made Damian laugh - not chuckle, laugh! Marinette was in shock, she had never seen Damian laugh before and wondered if anyone could.

_Well it looks like I found the person who can_ she mused. Then Damian said something which made the girl laugh in return, and he smiled! 

Marinette watched with wide eyes, she had never seen Damian smile like that! She had tried herself but she was unsuccessful, but the girl managed to do it!

_Who is she?_ Marinette wondered. Like she could hear her thoughts, the girl she had been watching turned and looked straight at her. Marinette froze as the girl then looked away and said something to Damian who then looked at her.

Marinette’s anxiety rose _What’s going on? Why did she look at me like that? Why is Damian looking at me now? Did I do something wrong?!_

“Marinette” she jumped and looked to see Damian in front of her looking concerned “Are you alright? You seem uncomfortable”

“O-Oh no I’m fine!” she smiled “I just, erm…” she tried to think of something to say, then remembered her encounter with the fashion designers, “Some fashion designers have offered me internships with them”

“Really?” his eyes widen just a bit “That’s good, your work is excellent, I’m surprised you weren’t offered any sooner”

She blushed “T-Thank you Damian!” She then proceeded to tell him all about it and he listened with open ears, taking in every word. She liked that he focused on what she was saying, it made her like him more.

“You should celebrate” he said “Having this happen to you at a young age is an accomplishment”

“I am! I told my friends from Paris about it and they want to go out and celebrate tonight” She shifted on her feet and held her hands infront of her. “W-Would you like to come?” Her face hot from her blushing and her stomach was full of butterflies.

_Please say yes! Please say yes! Please say-_

“I would love to, but unfortunately I can’t”

Her hopes came crashing down.

“O-Oh?” she hoped she didn’t sound too disappointed.

He nodded “I am having dinner with my girlfriend tonight to celebrate her birthday”

Her mind froze as she took in his words.

Girlfriend. Dinner. Birthday.

“Y-You have a girlfriend?!” she exclaimed but quickly shut her mouth and repeated it in a low voice. “You have a girlfriend?”

He nodded and her heart broke when he pointed to the girl she saw him with before, with who she recognised was with Dick Grayson; Damian's older brother “Her name is Rachel Roth, we met through my brother Dick, she was under Kori’s wing who became Dick’s fiance”

“S-So you’ve known each other a long time then?” she asked and he nodded once more.

“Yes, before Dick and Kori got engaged. Truth be told we didn’t get along well at the start”

That...kind makes sense she thinks as Damian is kinda hard to get along with at first.

She was about to say something else when the girl - Rachel, managed to get free of Dick and came over to them; Marinette could see Dick’s solemn expression he watched the young girl walk away.

“Finally managed to escape my brother?” Damian asked with amused as Rachel stood beside him.

“I know how to handle him” she said with strong voice “I have known him longer then you”

“True, but you don’t live with him”

“I used to”

“Touche” 

Marinette watched them converse with aching heart, when they stood together they seem compatible but now that she has seen them communicating together she can’t deny that they do fit each other very well.

“Dick’s coming over” Rachel noted, Marinette and Damian looked to see that Dick was in fact walking towards them. 

“It’s your turn” Rachel said to Damian, who frowned.

“I thought you could handle him”

“I did and now it’s your turn” 

Damian smirked and did something that surprised Marinette.

He kissed Rachel’s cheek!

“Fine. But you owe me” without a reply he set off and met his brother half way, who happily turned to talk to his younger brother. But now Marinette was left with Rachel, the girl who she just found out was Damian’s girlfriend, and Marinette had a crush on him!

Rachel was the first to speak, but it probably wasn’t the best thing to start with. “You like him”

“W-What?”

“Damian. I know you like him, and not in a friendship way”

Marinette wasn’t to refuse, but the way Rachel spoke stated that she wasn't asking for confirmation; she already knew. Marinette didn’t see the point in lying.

“A-Are you going to tell me to back off because he’s taken”

Rachel chuckled “No I’m not like that. Truth be told I don’t see anything wrong with it, people have crushes on me; though Damian is a little bit protective of them I am he doesn’t do anything unless they do.” she turns to Marinette and gives her a warm smile “I’m not going to hate you can call you names, and I know you won’t to anything to try and get us to break up”

“How do you know that?” Marinette asked.

“Because your nice,” Rachel replied “Your a good person Marinette, I can feel it in and around you. You wouldn’t do something so petty and mean”

Well that was true Marinette knew, even back when she was in love with Adrien she helped him on his date with Kagami. Both were her friends and she didn’t want to stand in the way.

“Thank you...may I say your name?”

“Of course”

“Ok, thank you Rachel”

Rachel smiled and looked behind them, Marinette followed her line of vision to see the buffet table and turned back to her.

“Hungry?”

Marinette smiled “Starving”

That night after getting her heartbroken, she became good friends with Rachel and they exchanged contact information. After the event ended the class went back to their hotel where Marienette got ready to go out with her friends, turns out Kagami and Chloe and picked a luxurious restaurant and had generously paid the bill after they had an amazing night out.

Later that night she got a text from Bruce Wayne and his kids congratulating her on getting numerous internships, including Damian which included a picture of him and Rachel from their birthday dinner. Rachel had also sent her a congratulations text and that they should meet up next time they were in each other's countries.

Marinette went to bed that night, her heart mended up and her career on the way to success. 


End file.
